


Twice a Judas

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Car Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, Gift Fic, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Smut, mechanic kink, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is outed as a cop before race wars, Dom isn't happy and orders him away for good.<br/>Brian keeps coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice a Judas

**Author's Note:**

> Unbated, this was a brithday gift for my Jess. <3  
> comments are much love.

“The fuck are you doing here O’Conner?” There is malice in his words. “I told you to keep your nose out of Echo Park, that goes for Mia, that goes for the Market, and that goes for me,” Dominic Toretto stands full from where he had been hunched over a shitty little Mazda that needed a tune up and a 10,000 mile service.

Brian shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah well I had some unfinished business,” He shot back, blue eyes cold as he glared at the bronze god before him.

Dom took two steps towards Brian, one grease stained hand fisting in his loose t-shirt and shoving him against the roller door of the garage.

“Unfinished business my ass, you’re done here O’Conner, get out and stay out,” He growled, eyes taking on that animal glint that screamed danger.

Brian held his stare. “Not until you admit it,” Brian challenged. “Finish this once and for all, just admit it and then I’ll leave,”

“What’s the point in that?” Dom snapped pushing back away from the blonde, angry and feeling caged, dammit, trust Brian to always know his weak spots, know just how to get under his skin.

“Because I want to know, I want this done with so I can move on, just tell me no and I’ll leave,” Brian pushed again, determined.

Dom glared. “I’m not going to say it,” His tone was flat, that small edge of anger dimmed but still simmering beneath the surface.

“Say it,” Brian goaded him. “Or aren’t you man enough to admit it?” His stupid cocky grin was back and Dom wanted to beat it off his pretty fucking face.

“Shut your mouth O’Conner and fuck off, you’re not wanted here,” Dom growled and turned his back, moving over to the Mazda again.

Brian followed and barely gave Dom enough time to pull his hands out from under the hood as he slammed it down closed.

“That’s bullshit Dom and you know it!” He shouted, cool and calm demeanour gone.

Dom levelled a full glare at the younger man, face taunt in rage.

“What’s bullshit is you!” He shouted back. Hand coming down to smack at the hood of the car, leaving a decent dint he’d need to tap out later. The sound was enough to jolt Brian back a step though so it was worth it.

“You lied! Constantly! You came in here like the perfect fucking newbie you were supposed to be and trailed around like a lost puppy! I took you in! Do you get that?” Dom snarled, now moving forward as Brian cautiously took steps backwards to try and put more distance between them.

“I let you get close. I _trusted_ you,” He hissed. “I let you sleep on my couch, eat my food, I told you about the Charger, fuck, I thought…” Dom cut his rant off there because no way was he going to give Brian that satisfaction.

“You thought what?” Brian shot back, temper flaring. “Thought _what_ Dom?”

“THAT I COULD LOVE YOU!” Dom roared, panting with rage, hurt and shame. He had moved in close, face up in Brian’s personal space as he panted to try and calm himself down.

“You come in all fucking perfect how was I supposed to ignore you? But that was the point right?” Dom sneered. “Go after Mia to piss me off, make me jealous and then flirt your way into my trust when Mia and you didn’t work out,”

“No, Dom,” Brian tried to explain, his expression had softened, but he was still hyper vigilant to the fact that he had an angry Dominic Toretto in his face.

“No? Then what was it _Brian_?” Dom glared, hands balled into fists at his side and at least there were no tools within close proximity right now.

“None of that was supposed to happen! It just did!” He tried to explain. “I was going to use Mia for information, I wasn’t trying to start anything with her, it just happened. I thought I knew you from your file, but a file doesn’t make a person and when I met you,” Brian trailed off to huff out an incredulous laugh.

“Shit Dom, I met you and it all fucking changed, I just didn’t know it at the time,”

Dom snorted a laugh of disbelief and moved away, putting distance between them again, he didn’t want to do something he’d regret.

“Yeah, right,” Dom rolled his eyes.

“Dammit Dom! I mean it! That night, after we raced for the first time, that wasn’t Brian Earl Spilner, that was Brian O’Conner, cocky little shit from Barstow, that was _me_ , Dom,” He tried to make the older man understand, tried to make him get it.

“You lied, you came in here and you lied, you faked your way though everything and you fucked us all over,” Dom accused.

“No Dom, no it wasn’t like that, I swear,”

“Shut up and leave,” Dom looked defeated, like he wasn’t even angry anymore just tired and worn down.

“Just tell me what I want to know and I’ll leave,” Brian promised.

“Haven’t I spelt it out enough for you? Or they not teach you how to read between the lines at Cop school?” Dom snapped back at him.

“Say it,” Brian said again, voice level.

Dom glared at him, but couldn’t get his mouth to work.

Brian smiled brightly.

“You can’t can you?” He grinned, bright and happy, so much it reached his eyes.

“Just go Brian, you don’t belong here,”

“See that’s just it, I do. And you know it too,”

Dom huffed again and turned his back moving away to a different car, hoping Brian would just leave him the fuck alone.

Of course he wouldn’t. Stupid kid.

“Dom, just be honest with me, with yourself, say it and I’ll go,” He tried again, a small twinge of desperation in his voice.

Dom looked up at Brian, eyes sad.

“I can’t, you know I can’t,” He admitted defeated.

Brian slowly took three steps forward and put himself in Dom’s personal space again.

“Then show me,” He challenged.

Dom knew it was a bad idea, such a bad, stupid, dumb idea but he did it.

He moved quickly inching forward and pressing his lips against Brian’s. quickly as they touched they were gone again.

“Now leave,” Dom muttered taking a step back and not meeting Brian’s eyes.

“No,” The blond shook his head.

“That was our deal, I show you, you leave,”

“No this is bullshit, you can’t keep hiding from yourself Dom, how long do you plan on being like this? Lonely and miserable, fucking women purely for show and to keep face?”

Dom lashed out and punched him, just once.

Brian stumbled back cupping his injured cheek and rubbed it softly.

“Get out,” Dom warned him that look of danger back in his eye.

“So you can kiss me but you can’t admit you like me?” Brian spat back, that fire back again.

“I do what I want now leave before I make you,”

“Then make me Dom,” Brian challenged. “Make me,”

Dom moved quick, but Brian was quicker, he didn’t have so much bulk to slow him down, he managed to sidestep Dom’s fist but got an elbow to the stomach, he lashed out landing a solid hit on the underside of Dom’s jaw only to have the man tackle him to the floor of the garage.

Something inside of them had snapped and when Dom landed heavily on top of Brian he didn’t move, didn’t throw another punch.

Instead they spent all of 2 Seconds panting from exertion and adrenaline before Brian moved up and Dom moved down to meet in the middle for a rough kiss that left both of their lips sore and in Brian’s case split from where Dom had bit at it.

Brian opened his mouth to say something but Dom clamped a large hand over his mouth.

“Don’t,” He warned and went back to kissing him to make sure the blonde stayed quiet, he moved on top of Brian, their hips working together, finding a rhythm that gave them both just the right amount of friction to feel good but not nearly enough for the want and desire building up inside of them.

“Dom,” Brian panted as they broke for air.

“Shut up,” Dom repeated and pushed up with one arm to make room between them to push up Brian’s oversized shirt, trying to get it off.

The Cop got the idea and sat up a little to pull it off, exposing his well defined torso.

Dom took a second to appreciate it before his own shirt was being bunched up around his armpits.

“Off, now.”

“Demanding,” Dom tisked but complied pulling his shirt off and then pressing himself back down onto Brian.

The smaller man let out a soft moan at the contact of their skin on skin and Dom was inclined to agree.

They were kissing again, frantic and rough, lips bruising, slight traces of stubble irritating skin and hands moving swiftly over exposed skin, nails leaving behind raised red welts that would fade just as quickly as they appeared.

Dom broke away first, gripping Brian’s wrist and pulling him up and shoving him towards the Mazda he’d been working on.

Brian frowned and then let out a noise of shock and anger when Dom Pressed him face down over the hood, hands working at his belt.

“Hey! We didn’t negotiate this,” He began to protest but Dom didn’t listen, just roughly pulled the belt from the loops and dropped it to the floor.

“No seriously Dom this isn’t-“ He was cut off by the larger man kissing him again, he shoved his hand down the front of the younger man’s baggy pants and cupped his erection, palming it slowly until Brian relaxed into it.

“Just shut up, every time you open your mouth I want to hurt you more and more,” He growled and really that should have been a deterrent but it just wasn’t.

Brian closed his mouth and let Dom feel him up, let the older man strip him naked in the garage where anyone could happen to walk by or walk in like Mia, shit. Mia.

Brian almost began to panic, but Dom’s hands on him shifted his way of thinking and suddenly who the fuck cared if Mia walked in, not Brian, no , not if he was going to get what he’d wanted all this time.

 “Don’t move,” Dom all but growled into his ear and Brian let out a small laugh and “Boy you certainly live up to your name,” He teased.

It took Dom a second to get it before he realized Dom, Dominant. Jesus. And that just opened up a whole new can or worms in his head.

He’d be thinking about Brian on his knees in a collar for months to come now. Stupid Cop.

Keeping one eye on Brian, Dom moved towards the office, opened one of the draws and shuffled through he found a half used bottle of lube and a few condoms on a strip.

Satisfied with his find he moved back to Brian and to scare him dropped the condoms onto the hood next to the younger man’s face.

“Dom,” He started to say, voice weary.

Dom again paid no attention and flicked open the cap of the lube, slathering the thick gel onto his fingers of his right hand and pushing them against Brian.

The blond shivered at the cold and felt his body tense.

“I don’t think-“

“No you don’t,” Dom cut him off. “You never think before jumping into a situation and you always get out on blind fucking luck, well guess what it’s time you understand that sometimes shit goes your way and sometimes it doesn’t,” He snapped and without warning pressed a finger inside of Brian, not letting him relax into it, just working it smoothly inside until it was buried,

“Fuck,” Brian panted, eyes closing as he pressed his cheek to the cool hood of the Mazda.

“Just breathe,” Was Dom’s only advice before withdrawing his digit part way and then pressed back in again.

His fingers were thick, calloused from hard work and really he should have washed them from the oil and grease that still stained them, too late now.

Brian whimpered softly as Dom worked him open, first with one then with two fingers.

“What’s the matter? Got nothing to say anymore?” Dom teased cruelly and Brian barely managed a glare.

Dom chuckled without humour and worked in a third roughly. Brian bit his bottom lip and hissed through the discomfort, it didn’t hurt really, not like he thought it would just uncomfortable, foreign, new.

He needed time to get used to it, but time was not what Dom was offering.

He larger man reached forward with his clean hand to grab at the condoms.

Brian swallowed thickly.

He went to speak again but Dom kissed him quiet, curling his fingers and making the blond pant against the sleek metal, fogging it up with condensation from his breath.

Dom ripped open the packet with one hand and his teeth and reluctantly with drew his fingers to roll the condom on properly, he reached for the lube again.

He might hate Brian, might want him gone, but he wouldn’t be the one to hurt him, not like this.

Satisfied they were both ready he lent forward, torso covering Brian’s back and he gripped one hand in the blond curls for leverage the other lined up his cock as he pushed in.

Brian gasped, let out a small whimper of pain and screwed his eyes shut.

Dom kept moving until he was all the way in, pressed up against Brian’s pelvis and couldn’t move any further.

“Breathe,” Was all Dom said again and started to move, one hand still buried in the curls keeping Brian’s head pressed to the car, the other on his hip, controlling their movements, giving him leverage to shove his hips forward in quick snapping motions that jarred Brian against the car.

Dom made very little noise except for small grunts of effort as he continuously moved, shoving into Brian’s heat over and over.

Brian made enough noise for both of them, hands scratching at the slick metal trying to find purchase and failing, small whimpers of pain-pleasure-pain escaping his throat and breathing heavily out of his nose.

Dom moved a little adjusted his stance, spread is feet wider, gave himself a new deeper angle to work with and Brian cried out in surprise. Apparently Dom was capable of consideration.

The new angle proved to work much better for both, Dom going impossibly deep and Brian having his prostate stimulated as Dom’s cock rubbed back and forth over the gland.

“Shit,” Brian gasped, one hand moving down to his own neglected cock, clearly Dom wasn’t going to do anything about it and with the way his hips were beginning to stutter Brian was certain he’d be finished soon.

He stroked in time with Dom’s thrusts, matching his pace and panting harshly, orgasm building quick.

Dom was making a little more noise, breathing heavy, laboured as he moved with as much force as he could muster, sure that Brian would have bruising on his hips from both Dom’s hand and the car.

It didn’t take much more for the older man to come first, shoving deep inside of Brian and letting out a small noise of satisfaction before bracing both hands beside Brian’s head and panting softly, trying to catch his breath.

Brian moaned softly, stroked his cock faster, feeling Dom still inside of him and just the knowledge of knowing the other man had come was enough to push him over.

He felt sorry for the owner of the Mazda, not only did Dom put a dint the size of his fist in it but now it was smeared with sweat, lube and come.

Dom pulled out harshly and Brian felt empty, but physically and emotionally.

This wasn’t what he wanted.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Where were his kissed, his apologies, from both of them, the long kisses and small cheeky smiles?

Instead he had Dom hastily throwing away the condom and pulling his clothes back on.

Brian moved gingerly, wincing as he straightened too quickly.

Dom spared him a glance but his eyes were vacant.

“Dom?”

“You got what you wanted now go,”

“You’re still making me leave?”

“You lied to me, kept lying to me,”

“I’m sorry,”

“So you should be,”

“Dom,”

“Don’t.”

“Dom please,”

“I don’t love you,”

There. He finally said it.

Forced himself to say the words Brian had been pushing for since he arrived.

“You don’t mean that,” Brian accused, struggling to put his jeans back on.

“Doesn’t matter, I said it,” Dom snapped. “That’s what you wanted, in fact you got everything you came for today, so get your shit and go,” Dom growled at him again, retreating into the office and slamming the door shut behind him.

Brian stared after him for a full 5 minutes, jeans up but undone, hair a mess, face flush, lube bottle and condoms scattered on the hood of the car along with the other evidence.

He reached for his shirt and as he stood up again Mia was standing there, stock still, eyes on him and then darting back and forth between the car and his appearance.

Shit.

Brian didn’t say a word just zipped his jeans, grabbed his belt and tenderly walked out of there and to his car.

He should have known better than to expect anything else from Dom.

But if he had of stopped to check he would have noticed not one but two Torettos with broken hearts.

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
